


After The end

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Protective Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Essentially after the siblings, time travel and Ben yells at them for being mean to Klaus.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	After The end

\--3rd P.O.V.--

A group of seven tweens all landed heavily with a thud. The blue glow of Five's powers subsided into mist, and then was gone completely. Groans filled the room as they lay there, disorientated. All of them had a thudding in the back of their head. 

Five was the first to recover, mostly because this wasn't the first time he had time jumped, with or without a briefcase. The young boy with an old soul, literally, slowly got up, wincing slightly as he noticed that his siblings were all tweens again, or because of his head, it's hard to tell. 

"Holy Shit," Five hissed as his eyes landed on the young number six, a.k.a Ben. The other's all glance up at Five, finally coming around, except for Klaus who because of the added bonus of being in withdrawal just curled up tighter and groaned slightly.

"Ben?" Allison whispered, staring at their thought to be dead brother. Ben's eyes widened as he notices everyone staring at him. He glances down before looking back up.

"You can see me?" Ben asked curiously, glancing over at Klaus, a frown tugging at his lips as he sees his brother all curled up. 

"Yes, how is this possible?" Deigo asks, turning to face Five, who seems to have all the answers these days. 

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is that when we time travelled, we reverted back to when we were thirteen and because Ben was still alive then it somehow reversed his death and now he's alive?" Five explained though it was more of a question. Everyone nodded slightly, seeming to accept that possibility, well everyone except Klaus who groans loudly as he grips his stomach. 

"Klaus?" Ben calls, his gaze turning into concern whilst everyone else just groans. 

"What do you want?" Klaus hisses back, glaring slightly up at him. 

"You okay?" He asks, already knowing the answer. 

"What do you think?" Klaus grumbles as he slowly tries to get up, leaning heavily on the sofa as he goes. 

"Hey, be nice!" Luther chided. Klaus groans as he frowns over at his blond sibling. Before glancing back at Ben, completely having missed the past conversation. 

"What? You can see him?" Klaus asks, rubbing his forehead slightly. 

"Yes, you would know that if you weren't so high right now!" Five hisses, his patience for Klaus already running out. 

"Hey hey, I am sober!" Klaus replies, shouting slightly as he stumbles away.

"Where are you going?" Diego calls after him.

"Out," Klaus replies without looking back. 

"Klaus don't," And with those two simple words, Klaus groans but does as Ben say, surprising everyone. Instead of leaving, Klaus rolls his eyes but walks back and collapses onto the sofa. 

"How did you do that?" Vanya asked, almost amazed. Ben frowns but doesn't respond, instead, he walks over to Klaus. Lightly Ben moves Klaus's feet over and sits down next to him. The others all watch the two as Ben stares worriedly at his brother. 

"I didn't know that Klaus could follow orders," Diego commented, almost laughing. Ben sighs in annoyance, glaring slightly at his other siblings before focusing once again on Klaus. Everyone else, all frowned at the duo. Wondering why Ben seemed so angry at them, it was just Klaus being Klaus. Luther shook his head, before turning to face Five.

"So back on more important issues, how are we going to stop the apocalypse?" Luther asked, glancing over at Vanya. 

"We're not killing her!" Allison hisses, moving to stand in front of the now shaking girl. 

"That's not what I meant," Luther replied, sighing slightly. Allison raises an eyebrow in disbelief but doesn't comment. After a not so intense staring match, Allison leads Vanya to sit on the couch opposite Klaus and Ben. Diego leans against a nearby pillar and Luther instantly moves to stand next to Allison whilst Five paces back and forth in front of the two couches. No one speaks for a while, everyone lost in thought. 

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Klaus murmurs, breaking the silence as he once again starts walking out of the room. 

"Klaus!" Ben calls after him sighing softly.

"WHAT!" Klaus hisses, turning around near the doorway. 

"Don't-"

"Oh shut up," Klaus interrupted causing a lot of his siblings to tense. As all of them were just a bit overprotective of Ben. 

"This is about-" Ben was once again cut off by Klaus.

"Yes it's about him, now would be you so kind and drop dead," Klaus' words had all of his siblings, except for Ben to turn to him, anger in their eyes. 

"What the hell Klaus!" Five hisses, glancing back at Ben to make sure he was alright but doing a double-take when he sighs the slight smirk of amusement adorning Ben's face. 

"Low blow," Ben replied, not at all affected by Klaus' words. Everyone but Ben, Klaus and Five were all glaring daggers at Klaus who rolls his eyes at Ben, before leaving. 

"Klaus!" Ben sighs after his brother and starts to get up. 

"Don't bother, it's just Klaus being Klaus," Luther suddenly commented, causing Ben to stiffen. Ben stared at all of his siblings' faces, not one of them was concerned. 

"What you talking about?" Ben asked, just barely being able to contain his anger. 

"Trust us, you don't know Klaus, this is normal, he's probably just going to get his next fix," Allison commented, causing a glare to make it's way to Ben's face. 

"No, you don't know Klaus, you have no idea what he's gone through, and when he actually tries you idiots always push him back!" Ben snapped, causing his siblings to become confused. "And if you really did know Klaus, you would know why he turned to drugs instead of his family, and why he wanted to get sober" He added, glaring at each of them. "Or you would know the fact that Klaus is sober, which besides for the time that he was tortured when none of you noticed, is the first time he's been sober since he was a teenager," Ben shook his head at them, they didn't even look sorry, just confused. "But noo it's just Klaus being Klaus," Ben hissed sarcastically before turning around and stalking off, going to find Klaus and to stop him from doing anything stupid. 


End file.
